Encuentro con el destino
by Esder
Summary: La vida no es lo que uno espera. sumergida en la desesperación de estar en un "hogar" que lo que menos es es un hogar y siendo acosada por algunos de sus compañeros, un día presencio un accidente donde salva a una chica, sin cruzar muchas palabras se retira pensando el como explicara su tardanza para no ser castigada.Quien iba a decir que esa chica en el puente la salvaría a ella
1. Chapter 1

\- Solo escapa.

Al despertar solo esas últimas palabras eran las que recordaba, junto a un rostro borroso que me era imposible recordar. Un sudor frio recorría mi cuerpo junto con mi respiración agitada, indicando que había tenido una pesadilla.

Me levante y lave la cara para despejarme, miro hacia afuera, veo los primeros rayos del sol que empiezan a iluminar este nuevo y largo día.

Salgo del pequeño cuarto que comparto con otros 5 chicos que al igual que yo no tienen un origen claro o fueron dejados atrás por sus familiares. Camino por el horrendo pasillo y me dirijo a la cocina, debo de pensar que hacer para desayunar y dejar un almuerzo listo para ese hombre que dice de cuidarnos, pero solo nos tiene para obtener el dinero del gobierno, poco le importa lo que hagamos mientras tenga comida y suficiente dinero para mantener sus vicios, la mayoría de los chicos que están a su cargo son obligados a trabajar o robar para mantenerlos. Por ahora me he arreglado para escapar de dicho destino, claro, solo tengo que mantenerlo satisfecho con la comida y mantener al resto controlado. Supongo que ellos piensan que soy una maldita igual que él, pero poco me importe mientras me deje vivir.

Deje todo listo, los desayunos están listos, el almuerzo de cada chico para llevar a clases esta empaquetado solo falta despertarlos. Acomodo mi bufanda que siempre llevo alrededor de mi cuello, y oculto mi rostro, aunque me ha costado conseguirlo he mantenido mi rostro oculto para los demás, prefiero que ese hombre piense que soy una mujer horrible y deforme para evitarme problemas.

Despierto a los chicos, todos se levantan de mala gana les doy el desayuno y les digo que vayan a clase, los mayores son los más problemáticos ya que se deben de tratar de buena manera. No quiero que me terminen revolcando por el piso, aunque sé que no lo harán por el miedo que les provoca tener un enfrentamiento con el cerdo que nos tiene a cargo, pero aun así no quiero probar suerte.

Todo está listo, hago que todos se vayan dejo todo listo y yo también me retiro, me he esforzado mucho para alejarme de esos bastardos, tanto que conseguí una beca en una muy buena escuela, lo malo es que los chicos de escuelas prestigiosas son igual o peor que los de bajo recurso, claro, al menos a los que no son de su "clase".

Rostro y cuerpo cubierto, sin importar el calor que haya, no quiero que personas indeseables me vean por accidente, no quiero darles un motivo más.

Hoy fui golpeada por los chicos de basquetbol, según ellos, cruce mirada.

Me duele mi cuerpo, pero por suerte no tengo nada roto. Acomodo mi preciada bufanda y camino hacia la biblioteca púbica, aprovechando que hoy no trabajo, debo de mantener la maldita beca, no importa cuánto me cueste o cuantos obstáculos tenga que saltar, saldré de este maldito lugar, si tengo que lamer los zapatos de un bastardo lo hare mientras que mi futuro sea fuera de este lugar. Necesito irme, este lugar ha sido mi maldición, desde que pise este lugar no ha pasado más que tragedia.

\- Solo un poco más, no importa que, no importa que tan bajo tenga que caer, me iré de aquí y tendré una vida mejor a la que estoy predestinada.

Horas y horas frente a una torre de libros, si no fuera porque es hora de cerrar me quedaría aquí, pero eso sería algo terrible.

Ya en la noche camino a casa cruzando un puente escucho un choque, dos autos chocaron muy fuerte, uno de ellos esta al filo del precipicio, pero parece que no hay riesgo que caiga. Será mejor que llame a emergencia y me retire.

Agarro mi celular, marco a emergencias y me dispongo a llamar, pero en eso me doy cuenta que una chica dentro del auto está a punto de caer.

\- mierda – susurro para mí.

No importa, no es mi problema y es muy peligroso, si la intento ayudar quizás caiga con ella, mientras no se mueva.

Me doy media vuelta para retirarme y escucho el como el auto se desliza, miro y veo que intenta moverse, esa maldita idiota, va a caer, antes de que la rescaten terminara muerta.

"no es mi problema" pienso para tranquilizarme y desvincularme del accidente. Ya hice mi parte como ciudadano y avise a las autoridades, ya es suficiente, hora de irme.

Nuevamente escucho el ruido proveniente del auto y veo el como ella lentamente intenta salir, claramente confundida. Veo como lentamente parece caer y no sé cómo, quizás por la adrenalina me veo a mi cerca de ella agarrando su mano.

\- idiota, porque no te quedaste dentro.

\- me duele – decía con lágrimas en sus ojos rojos, parpadeo unas dos veces y parece que se dio cuenta la posición en la que estaba – no me sueltes, no me dejes caer.

\- si quisiera eso no me hubiera molestado en agarrarte idiota – respondí frustrada, como me metí en esto – solo agárrate fuerte, intentare subirte – más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, como mierda la voy a subir, no sé ni cómo mierda es que aún no se ha caído o como la sostengo.

Miro a mí alrededor y veo que está cerca de un tubo o varilla del puente que terminaron destrozados.

\- escúchame, puedes apoyar tu pie en esa varilla de allí – le indique con la mirada - si puedes apoyar tu pie y cuando te diga salta.

La chica entendió eh inmediatamente apoyo su pie donde le indique, conté hasta tres y la empuje hacia arriba, no fue mucho peor la acción que hicimos ambas nos permito subirla, instintivamente la presiono entre mi cuerpo y el vehículo para evitar que caiga por algún mareo o algo por el estilo.

\- gracias – dice moviéndose un poco y derramando un mar de lágrimas, abrazándome y haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio.

\- idiota, estoy al borde del precipicio, escúchame bien, yo no arriesgo mi vida por nadie así que si me haces caer te llevare con migo, o mejor si quieres morirte tírate sola pero no me involucres – le digo groseramente aferrándome a un pedazo de puente. Muy destrozado que este me puede aguantar perfectamente – pero evita hacerlo, todavía que me tome la molestia en salvarte sería una pérdida de tiempo si te terminas muriendo así.

Al decir lo último puedo escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente de la chica que tanto problema me acuso. Lentamente la guio fuera del peligro y la hago sentarse, reviso que no tenga heridas grabes y le hago una pequeña evaluación de reflejos por el golpe en su cabeza.

Suspiro, parece que está bien, no mucho después llega una ambulancia y la policía. Si hicieran correctamente su trabajo ya deberían de haber llegado hace 5 minutos.

Me levanto eh intento irme antes de que me atrapen los policías y me retengan un rato, o al menos ese era el plan, pero no, hoy no es mi día.

Una policía me retiene y me interroga para que diga lo que vi y todas esas preguntas tediosas que te hacen, me tomaron algunos de mis datos personales, alguna que otra pregunta y me dejaron ir.

Molesta, estoy muy molesta. Llego a "casa" y sorprendentemente esta todo callado, al principio me parece raro pero entra al comedor y veo que solo están muy sobregirados.

Los pequeños de la casa solo están en sus cuartos sin hacer ruido ya que saben que si molestan a los demás cuando están en ese entado, el infierno les espera.

Les indico que hare algo de comer bajo y ese asqueroso cerdo borracho y drogado está allí esperando con el ceño fruncido "maldición" mi maldito día no puede estar peor.

\- Maldita basura, donde rallos estabas, te dejo hacer lo que quieras y te doy los privilegios que no le doy a estas basuras mientras cumplas con tus putas obligaciones. Donde putas estabas.

\- Hubo un accidente y me retraso, no te preocupes, inmediatamente arreglare todo y hare algo de comer.

\- Maldita bastarda, tú crees que me importa lo que pase. No me importe si tienes un accidente o presenciaste uno, tu solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te digo. Si no lo puedes hacerlo, sabes que perfectamente puedes ser una puta barata. Seguro no darán mucho por ti pero algunos no le importa lo que coman mientras coman.

Inhalo profundamente para tranquilizarme, tengo que pensar con calma, lo que me falta es no tener un techo y falta de alimento aunque en su mayoría los termino consiguiendo, será un bastardo pero la razón del por qué los demás no se han ido es por la misma razón que la mía. No tenemos donde ir y si nos vamos nos espera un futuro incierto sin comida y sin techo, sumándole que será un bastardo pero sabemos controlar a ese bastardo para que no nos moleste.

Me agarra fuertemente y me aprieta de tal forma que hasta llega a lastimar, miro por sobre mi hombro derecho y veo como los malditos bastardos gozan ante lo que me está pasando, veo como ese hombre bastardo refriega su entrepierna sobre mí y no puedo ocultar mi asco que me genera eso, afortunadamente parece que no se ha dado cuenta.

\- Quizás te he dado mucha libertas, quizás deba de castigarte como hago con las otras, seguro tienes un rostro deforme pero eso es lo de menos en una mujer ¿no? – menciona de forma elocuente y burlona, que asco, no pudo permitir que me pase esto, debo defenderme.

\- De hecho salve a alguien que tenía un lindo auto – mencione con un poco de desesperación, "mierda tranquilízate o no funcionara" – me da igual que le pase, si se muere por sus heridas grabes o lo que sea pero no creo que extrañe los billetes en su bolsillos – mentí descaradamente, espero que me crea, no le robe pero puedo usar el dinero que escondo en mi mochila mara que me deje tranquila por ahora.

\- mm, pequeña bastarda, así que te estabas aprovechando de un muerto. Pero eso no me quita las ganas. Sabes, quizás tengas una cara deforme que no muestres a nadie pero eso no quita que seas una mujer – menciono mientras lamia mi cuello sin descubrir mi rostro y frotaba su entrepierna con mi mano.

\- entonces… no quieres el dinero – mencione ocultando el asco que me provocaba esta situación. Mantenía mi mandíbula tensa, estaba mordiendo tan fuerte conteniendo mis ganas de gritar y golpearlo que estoy segura de que más de un diente terminaría astillado.

\- quiero ambas – dijo con lujuria en su voz – me darás ambas, tu cuerpo y el dinero.

\- puedo conseguir más de ese idiota si me dejas – mencione al borde del colapso, no permitiría que ese bastardo tocara más de lo que ya ha tocado.

Por fin saco su asqueroso rostro de mi cuello y aparto su entrepierna de mi mano.

\- supongo que te dejare por ahora, ahora dame en dinero.

Sin más le di todo mis ahorros que tenía, los ahorros de mi trabajo a medio tiempo.

Me dolió peor estaba a salvo


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: aquí les dejo la segunda parte espero que se de su agrado. Todos los derechos de Little witch academia pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

Sin más que decir, espero disfruten la lectura.

Esos bastardos, tuve que dar la mayoría de mi dinero. Por fin pude conseguir un trabajo y guardar algo de dinero y se lo tuve que entregar a ese idiota.

No importa, por suerte conseguí estar a salvo, lo malo es que a partir de ahora le tendré que dar un poco del dinero de mi trabajo, no podre ahorro mucho pero será lo suficiente, en siete meses conseguiré recuperar lo perdido, es una lástima que no pueda ahorrar con la velocidad de antes pero prefiero eso a lo que estaba por suceder anoche.

Lo peor es que nos otros drogadictos de la casa no hicieron más que fastidiarme.

Si fuera mayor los mandaría a la mierda y me iría rápidamente de aquí, solo me tranquiliza saber que falta poco para que sucedía, y parece que los 2 pequeños de la casa se dan cuenta lo que hago por ellos, de hecho, son los únicos que no me odian.

Ya es otro día y como siempre me despierto temprano a hacer las cosas del hogar, hoy tengo que trabajar así que me alegra haber aprovechado ayer a estudiar, y por lo que veo va a ser complicado hacerlo a partir de ahora.

Rápidamente termino los que hacerles, despierto a todo el mundo y me voy rápidamente, después de lo ocurrido anoche mejor alejarse lo más que pueda. Camino a clase, pero en el camino a ella siento que alguien me sigue, me giro y miro hacia los costados, no veo a nadie "lo que me faltaba, me estoy volviendo paranoica", suspiro y continuo con mi camino.

Me cambio y voy a clase, les doy la tarea a algunos idiotas que me dan algunos dólares por el trabajo y sigo con mi camino a clase.

Todo normal, aburrido, suena el timbre y me apresuro a irme, no puedo llegar tarde al trabajo y más importante, no puedo encontrarme con idiotas como ayer.

Llegue a mi trabajo, un bar de mala muerte con dudosa procedencia, entro por atrás asegurándome de no ser vista, aunque sea peligroso, son los únicos que aceptaron que trabajara aquí, solo me encargo de la limpieza y los dueños, serán lo que serán pero cuidan a sus empleados, aunque la paga es miserable, pero no debo de quejarme, algo es algo.

Salgo un poco más tarde de lo normal, y camino hacia mi "casa", de repente tengo la misma sensación de hoy temprano, el como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo, mira hacia los lados, no veo a nadie, acaso me estoy volviendo loca. Seguro me estoy volviendo paranoica, no me hace nada bien vivir en ese basurero.

Llego preparo la cena evito problemas y me acuesto para esperar el siguiente día.

Así estuvo el resto del mes, tranquilo, si no fuera por ese día de mal suerte aun tendría mi dinero y ahorraría como antes, pero ahora la mitad de mis ganancias se van dirigidas al maldito cerdo y un cuarto de lo que me sobra se va para alimentar a los mal agradecidos.

Por fin se habían regularizados mis días, al menos eso pensé.

Los idiotas de mis "hermanos" aparecieron en mi camino a casa, cosa extraña ya que deberían estar o drogados en casa o robando a algún incauto por allí. Me detengo y los miro preguntándome que mierda quieren.

\- Idiotas, no deberían de estar robándole a alguien o drogándose por allí – menciones, mientras miraba a mí alrededor por si tenía que escapar.

\- Tu maldita, no creas que no nos dimos cuenta- dijo uno de ellos- sabemos que andas trabajando, mira que ocultarle algo así a nuestro "padre", acaso quieres terminar en la morgue.

\- En todo caso no es asunto suyo, que mierda quieren? – no puedo creer que mi mala suerte haya regresado.

Me agarraron de mi brazo imposibilitándome huir y me llevaron a los baños púbicos que estaban por la zona, me golpearon contra la pared arrinconándome y bloqueando toda posibilidad de escape.

\- Creo que nuestro "padre" tiene razón en algo, tú te aferras a ocultar tu rostro y no te obligaremos a mostrarlo pero, eso no quita que seas una mujer.

\- Y no cualquier mujer – menciono mi otro "hermano" – sino una que aún no ha sido tocada por nuestro "padre" o ningún otro hombre, ya sabes, las otras están acostumbradas.

Uno de ellos intento subir mi blusa dirigiendo su mano hacia mi busto mientras el otro colocaba una de sus pierna entre las mías, intente zafarme pero solo lograba lastimarme más ya que ellos apretaban más fuerte mi cuerpo contra la pared de ese asqueroso baño. Como no pude ver venir esto, era tan obvio, era cuestión de tiempo para que esto ocurriera, después de todo solo son unas malditas bestias los que viven en esa casa. Ellos pasan sus manos en mi cuerpo sacándome parte de la ropa, uno de ellos mueve mi bufanda casi destapando mi rostro, grito de forma negativa intentando evitar que ocurriera y solo logro empeorarlo.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no te da curiosidad el ver lo que se aferra tanto en ocultar, quiero decir, que tan desfigurado crees que tenga el rostro.

\- No lo sé, pero me da curiosidad a mí también – dice mi otro "hermano" de forma burlona – por lo que veo, tu cuerpo no está nada mal, diría que hasta mejor que muchos – dice mordiéndose el labio y lamiendo con provocación.

\- Ciertamente no es nada que ver a lo que nos haces pensar, quizás tu rostro es igual – dice mi otro "hermano" con curiosidad.

Intento alejarlos con todas mis fuerzas pero es dos contra uno y solo es un intento fallido, me arrancan la bufanda, cierro los ojos fuerte mente y puedo oír como se ríen irónicamente.

-No puedo creerlo, fuimos engañados completamente, esto es lo que te has empañado en ocultar – me dice uno de ellos mientras me agarra de mi cabello y me estampa mi cabeza contra la pared.

\- jaja, solo una pequeña cicatriz, en ese hermoso rosto es verdad que es un desperdicio pero no quita la belleza de este – dice uno de ellos con ironía.

\- Suéltenme – grito aferrándome a la esperanza de que alguien escuche y venga a ayudarme.

Uno me obliga a callar besándome abruptamente. Molesta, estoy tan furiosa, tanto que al momento que introdujo mi lengua en mi boca lo mordí fuertemente, tanto que sentí el sabor metálico de su sangre. Un grito desgarrador de dolor proveniente de la boca ensangrentada y el cómo mi otro "hermano" me insultaba agarraba algo entre sus manos y me golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza.

Borroso, todo daba vuelta, tenía que quedarme despierta, al menos esa era mi intención, pero solo vi una sombra que entraba y después solo oscuridad. No sé lo que paso después, quizás se terminaron desquitando por lo que hice y termine en un lugar peor al que estaba, pero al menos si eso paso no sentí nada, ¿debo darles la gracias por dejarme inconsciente?

Abro pesadamente mis ojos pensando en lo peor, me sorprendo al ver la sala de lo que me pareció un hospital.

Intento levantarme y un mareo viene hacia mí, "quiero vomitar", me agarro la cabeza mareada y miro mejor. Una habitación privada, ja, como si tuviera tanta suerte, saco la aguja del suero con cuidado sabiendo que podría dejar marca o peligroso sacarlo abruptamente, me siento en la cama esperando unos segundos a que se me pase el mareo para irme pero soy interrumpida por una enfermera que al verme corre hacia mí y me acuesta nuevamente a la cama.

\- Que niña, es muy peligroso que te saques la aguja, puedes lastimarte, y la herida de tu cabeza aún no ha sanado – me dice la enfermera preocupada.

\- Solo debo de descansar, por lo que veo no tengo ninguna contusión o secuela así que da igual, solo iré a esa "casa" antes de que las cosas empeoren.

\- Porque no notificaste el maltrato sufrido por esa familia de acogida a los servicios sociales – menciono una mujer en traje que entro junto a la enfermera. Parecía muy elegante y no me daba la sensación que fuera asistente social.

\- Disculpe mi descortesía pero usted es – dije entrecerrando los ojos y dejando notar mi desconfianza hacia la mujer de traje.

\- Mis disculpas, mi nombre es Ursula Callistis, soy abogada de la familia Kagari y estoy aquí a pedido de ellos.

\- Lo lamento pero no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, de seguro se equivocó – digo sin mucho interés, mi atención se dirige rápidamente a la enfermera – si no tengo ningún problema, debo irme, tengo que hacer la cena antes que se enojen conmigo.

Intento nuevamente en levantarme pero ni bien lo intento la enfermera nuevamente me acuesta.

\- No se preocupe, usted no tiene que volver allí. De hecho nos hemos encargado de los chicos que estaban allí. Hemos notificado a las autoridades los hechos delictivos de la mayoría de los miembros y resguardado a los menores que no tenían nada que ver. Desafortunadamente tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que esto saliera a la luz – menciono mientras acomodaba sus lentes con su mano, me sonrió amablemente y con un poco de pena – lamento que hayas sido una víctima de las fallas del sistema, pero nos encargaremos que no vuelva a ocurrir.

No pude hacer más que suspirar cansada, porque esta mujer estaba aquí. Dijo que trabajaba para una familia y no para el estado, además de que no está un asistente social, es obvio que mi "familia" no tiene nada que ver con esto y no conozco a ningún Kagari.

\- Disculpe si soy grosera pero, ¿Por qué no denuncio los maltratos sufrido por ese hogar de acogida? – sé que por su tono no quería burlarse, pero a mis oídos no pareció más que una burla, ¿acaso no leyó mi expediente?

\- Usted es una abogada, no leyó mi expediente. En el pasado denuncie a mi familia de acogida, adivine a quien creyeron. A la don nadie que recién había entrado al sistema y ya había generado un problema al decir "mentiras" de su origen o a la familia ejemplar que en todos los años que habían sido familia de acogida no habían tenido "problemas"

Ella solo me miro un poco triste sabiendo la respuesta que le daría.

\- Lo bueno es que los hice enojar tanto que cumplí mi objetivo de salir de esa casa, lo malo es que termine en el hospital.

Tanto la enfermera como la tal Ursula me quedaron viendo, solo suspire y me quede en esa cama, si notificaron a esa "familia" quiere decir que ya no tengo lugar a donde regresar, es más, si me ven seguro me matan.

Cuando estaban por irse pregunte rápidamente a la enfermera cuanto tiempo había pasado, sospechaba que no había pasado solo un día para que se movieran de la forma que lo hicieron y me sorprendió el escuchar que había estado inconsciente una semana.

Acaso el idiota realmente quería matarme para golpearme tan fuerte y dejarme fuera por una semana, suspire y decidí esperar a que viniera un asistente social para que me notificara a donde me enviarían ahora, claro si es que me envían, no me sorprendería se me dicen que estoy en la lista de problemáticos que van a los orfanatos, a esta altura prefiero eso, son estrictos pero puedo estudiar tranquilamente.

Antes de rendirme ante Morfeo me despabilo abruptamente, como no me di cuenta antes, la secundaria, mierda, perdí una semana, no es mucho pero debo de cuidar mi beca, es lo único que tengo garantizado que me permita conseguir lo que quiero en el futuro.

Bueno, un día más no hará daño, estoy muy cansada, mi cuero me pesa y a pesar de que he dormido toda una semana, eso no quita lo cansada.

Al rato de poder conciliar el sueño, ciento el cómo se abre abruptamente la puerta, salto preocupada y con todos mis sentidos alertas. Veo hacia la puerta y allí esta, la chica que encontré en el puente aquel día, con sus ojos llorosos y una sonrisa en la cara se acercó a mí agarrando mis manos y diciendo como auto convenciéndose de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me alego tanto de que por fin hallas despertado, estaba tan preocupada – dijo llevando mis manos a su frente.

La chica del puente – susurre sorprendida, porque estaba allí, quien era y porque estaba llorando, no sé si era por el golpe o lo abrupto de la situación pero no entendía nada….

A los que esperan una actualización de la historia "la amiga de mi hermana" muéranse no lo van a obtener :D

Na mentira, la voy a subir…. Algún año… o siglo


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: hola mis lectores que llegaron hasta aquí, espero estén disfrutando la lectura. Al finalizar dejare algunas cosas claras. Este capítulo ya lo tenía hace días pero por algunos motivos no tenía la compu y no pude subirlo. Todos los personajes de Little witch academia no me pertenecen. Sin más que decir espero que disfruten la lectura :D

XxX

Me alego tanto de que por fin hallas despertado, estaba tan preocupada – dijo llevando mis manos a su frente.

La chica del puente – susurre sorprendida, porque estaba allí, quien era y porque estaba llorando, no sé si era por el golpe o lo abrupto de la situación pero no entendía nada…

Estoy tan feliz que me recuerdes – dijo realmente emocionada, no me sorprendería que se pusiera a saltar de la alegría, parece que no pero esa reacción infantil me relajo un poco – y me alegra aún más que despertaras, ya me tenías preocupada jeje.

¿Quién eres? – mencione rápidamente, no es que me molestara pero solo nos encontramos una vez. Y no fue la mejor situación que digamos.

Mi nombre es Kagari Atsuko, pero puedes llamarme Akko.

¡Kagari!, ¿ella fue quien envió a la abogada de hace un rato? Nuestras miradas se chocaban y ninguna decía nada, Akko seguía con su cara de gran felicidad "¿acaso es una tonta?" aunque sea mi benefactora no pude evitar que ese pensamiento cruzara por mi cabeza.

De repente escuche un respingado proveniente de Akko seguido con un pequeño gesto de su mano para animarme a presentarme.

Discúlpame – mencione dándome cuenta de lo mal educada que fui – mi nombre es Diana Cavendish – mencione mientras estiraba mi mano para saludarla, ella sostuvo mi mano y la ajito eufóricamente.

Un placer conocerte, espero no estés cansada – menciono un poco preocupada al escucharme bostezar.

No te preocupes, eh dormido por una semana – dije con un tono sarcástico y un gesto que denotaba mi disgusto por la situación que viví.

Al volver a mirarla la vi seria sorprendiéndome. ¿Acaso esa chica puede estar seria? Suspire y mire al costado opuesto donde estaba ella, en ese lugar se encontraba un florero con hermosas flores, claramente del día. ¿Desde cuándo están allí? ¿Es mi cansancio?

¿Te gustan? – la escuche preguntarme – las traje especialmente para ti, es una ipomea alba.

¿sabes de botánica? – me sorprendió al escucharla, casi la juzgo mal y pienso que es una chica rica con pocas luces.

Ella se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí y susurro con una voz casi ronca.

Se muchas cosas – dice con una actitud completamente distinta a la de minutos anteriores – y leer es una de ellas – dice mientras su rostro vuelve a la expresión tonta del inicio.

Al verme confundida señala una tarjeta que colgaba del recipiente donde estaban las flores donde claramente decía el nombre de la flor. No puedo hacer más nada que sentir el como un rubor se asoma violentamente a mi rostro, estoy avergonzada, estoy siendo el hazme reír de esta chica, no puedo hacer más nada que ocultar mi rostro avergonzado.

Jaja, Diana, eres muy graciosa, o acaso el golpe te afecto –se burlaba, ¿Qué rayos le hice a esta chica?

Cállate, no la vi – mencione exaltada, quería que me tragara la tierra de la vergüenza.

xXx

Después del incidente y de ver tan hermosa chica que como un príncipe azul fue ante mi rescate, definitivamente fue amor a primera vista. Decidí que quería conocerla, por lo que envié a algunos de los chicos de mi padre a que la vigilaran. Tenía todo listo, ya sabía su rutina y aunque no me gustaba donde trabajaba, sabía que no podía decir nada, al menos por ahora.

Había decidido que mañana "casualmente" nos encontraríamos cerca de donde estudiaba. "accidentalmente" chocaría con ella hablaríamos y nos volveríamos amigas. Claro, esa era la idea, pero no pudo pasar. En la tarde uno de los hombres que envié a vigilarla me llamo notificándome en la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba, no pude hacer más que insultarlo por no actuar rápido, que pasaría si le pasaba algo malo.

La llamada siguiente que recibí me notifico que la chica estaba gravemente herida y que la llevaban al hospital. No solo eso sino que sus agresores eran los chicos de la casa de acogida que tanta mala espina me daba.

Agarre mis cosas y fui corriendo arriesgándome a tener otro accidente rumbo al hospital.

Me dolió tanto el verla así. Su cabeza vendada, con agujas incrustadas en su piel y esa cicatriz en su rostro que notaba sus malos años marcando esa piel.

¿Quién pudo ser capaz de hacerle esto a un ángel como tú? – no podía hacer más que preguntarme el cómo podría hacerle tanto daño, aunque su actitud era un poco violenta, ella fue lo suficientemente amable para arriesgarse por mí, ¿quién se arriesga por ayudar a un extraño?

Gire mi rostro a donde estaba el hombre que la trajo hasta aquí, me conto que los responsables eran los chicos de su hogar y que por lo averiguado esto podría haber pasado antes, los supuestos "hermanos" que deben de protegerse entre sí solo le hicieron daño, aunque no sean de sangre, son personas en su misma situación, ellos se tienen unos a otros, quizás no sean hermanos de sangre pero hermanos igual, sabiendo que todos han perdido algo tan importante como la familia, ¿Entonces por qué?

Más calmada decido llamar a la persona que le tengo más confianza, aunque por mi malas elección de palabras y empezar la oración con "hola estoy en el hospital" termine sin explicar nada y ni bien escucho el nombre de donde estaba me colgó.

Poco después apareció Ursula muy preocupada junto a una agotada Croix. Cuando Ursula y Croix están juntas sus aspectos difieren tanto, Ursula con ese porte elegante que la caracteriza y aspecto de alguien que no sobresale sobre los demás. Sonreí al recordar cuando la conocí en su adolescencia, yo era una niña, pero me parecía genial con su cabello rojo, con sus ojos rojo fuego y su actitud de llevarse el mundo por delante. Nada que ver a la calmada Ursula que incluso dejo de teñirse el cabello dejando su azul oscuro natural, mientras que Croix no ha cambiado nada desde que la conozco, pero debo de admitir que sobresale notoriamente si se ponen juntas. Con su cabello lila pálido y sus ojos teal (verde agua oscuro), aunque parezca raro admitirlo a simple vista es impresionante lo iguales que son en cierto modo.

¿Qué paso? – dijo exaltada Ursula mientras se fijaba por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo que estuviera bien – otra vez tuviste un accidente, acaso tendré que confiscar tu auto.

No me paso nada – ella me miro como dudando de mi palabra, pero al ver que no tenía nada solo suspiro.

Entonces, ¿para qué me llamaste aquí? Estaba muy preocupada – me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y me miraba como una hermana mayor a su pequeña hermanita después de hacer una travesura.

Es por la chica que se encuentra en esta habitación – mencione mientras señalaba la puerta donde se encontraba Diana.

Les conté el como la había conocido, como termino en la situación en la que esta y pidiéndoles ayuda para que no volviera a ese lugar y preguntando el cómo puedo mejorar su vida y encontrarle un lugar para vivir.

Así que terminaste siendo una pequeña acosadora en potencia – bromeo Croix al escuchar todo lo sucedido.

Será un poco difícil encontrar una casa de acogida tan rápido o alguien que la quiera adoptar ya que es bastante grande, además de que si lo que dices es verdad tenemos que llevar a las autoridades a la persona encargada de esos niños, sin olvidar que con lo sucedido será difícil que la quieran – menciono Ursula preocupada – quiero decir. Sé que es buena niña por lo que me cuentas pero con este incidente seguro verán como una chica problema y no la quieran en muchos lugares y si a eso le sumamos su edad seguro la envíen a un orfanato que aunque no le falte nada es más complicado en muchos aspectos.

Y ustedes no la pueden cuidar por un tiempo – menciones.

Ambas me miraron intentando negarse pero las mire con mi mejor cara de perrito bajo la lluvia haciendo que aceptaran a mi petición, solo salte de alegría y las abrace fuertemente a ambas.

Después de eso pasamos la mayoría del tiempo que estuvo inconsciente dejando todo listo para que se mudara con las chicas, además tuvimos que reubicar a los pequeños y resolver asuntos penales con el encargado de administrar ese hogar y los chicos que parece tenían problema con la ley, si a eso le sumamos que tuvimos que mover algunas influencias para movilizar las cosas para dejar todo lo más rápido posible listo. Nos esforzamos mucho pero creo que valdrá la pena para cuando despierte.

-x-

Pues por aquí estaría, me disculpo por la demora, por unos pequeños temas mi hermana se llevó la compu y no me la trajo hasta hace unos días. Estaba casi completo y le faltaba algún que otro detalle, me acuerdo que tenía que dejar algunas cosas claras pero en este momento se me fue la inspiración para explicar jaja, así que intentare explicarlo lo mejor posible :v

Me dijeron de que no se entendía el por qué no mencione o especifique quienes eran o por que no daba más detalles. Eso es porque quería que tuvieran la información del personaje. Como a ella no le importaba en si más que salir de donde estaba no prestaba atención a más nada que eso, incluyendo a Akko o a cualquier cosa que no le diera ganancia o razón que le diera a ella que fuera importante para cumplir objetivo.

Pero pondré más detalles además de que serán combinadas las perspectiva de las dos a partir de ahora. Si no se entiende o queda mal redactado no duden en decirme que intentare mejorar los aspectos que no les agrade al momento de redactar.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4-

Nota: Hola como están, espero que les esté agradando la historia, la amiga de mi hermana la tengo que releer porque hace tiempo que no escribo y no tengo idea de donde me quede, de echo tengo una parte del capítulo pero no me acuerdo que quería escribir XD.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Sin más que decir el tradicional espero que disfruten la lectura :v

xXx

Pasaron unos días desde que desperté y prácticamente todos los días Akko venía a verme, los doctores decían que estaba bien y parece que no tenía ninguna secuela en la cabeza ni nada que pueda dificultar mi salida del hospital, que en cuanto terminaran las últimas pruebas podría irme a casa. Aunque con todo lo que había pasado en realidad no sabía a donde ir.

No creo que me enviaran de regreso a esa casa, por lo que tengo entendido sacaron a los chicos de allí y los reubicaron.

Cuando toque el tema Akko solo dijo que no debía de preocuparme que todo estaba resuelto, con solo esa información no hacía nada más que ponerme nerviosa la llegada de la fecha de cuando me darían de alta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Solo me faltaba confirmar donde quedarme, había resuelto lo de la clases, tal parece una compañera ayer vino a entregarme todas las cosas que habíamos dado en clase así que me puse al día sobre lo nuevo dado, por lo que no es una preocupación ya que tengo justificativo y hable anteriormente con un profesor, diciéndome que solo me preocupara en recuperarme.

Diana – de repente escuche esa alegre voz indicando la llegada de mi visitante – me entere de las buenas noticias. Me alegro que puedas salir pronto Ursula está muy emocionada – dijo con su característica alegría.

Me parece que la verdadera emocionada aquí eres tú. Si es un problema el mantener la cuenta del hospital dime y me iré – dije en medio en broma. Realmente me sorprendí cuando me entere que esta chica estaba pagando la cuenta del hospital, no solo se encarga de visitarme todos los días y tal parece está organizando en donde quedarme al momento de salir de aquí, sino que también está pagando las cuentas de este hospital – la señora llamada Ursula es quien se está encargando de los temas legales de este asunto ¿no?

Si, aunque si la ves no le hables tan fríamente la última vez se deprimió – dijo mientras se sentaba en los pies de la cama – le caes bien y te quieren mucho pero sigues actuando como si fueran extraños.

No lo somos.

Diana – me dijo con un puchero en su rostro, definitivamente me encantaba ver ese lindo puchero. Tal parece se me escapo una sonrisa ya que Akko sonrió – eres mala, sé que pasaste por mucho pero déjanos ayudarte – algunas veces me parece tan tierna.

No te preocupes… lo hago – le digo suavemente – si no quisiera su ayuda o no confiara un poco en ti ya me hubiera ido. Y créeme que si lo aria aunque no pueda moverme.

El tiempo pasó volando y pronto estaba lista para irme. Lo malo de esta situación era el miedo que carcomía mis entrañas por saber que pasaría conmigo, pensar que después de salir por esa puerta me esperaba un hogar igual al anterior o peor solo alimentaba mi miedo. Mire a Akko esperando a que me resuelva las dudas de a dónde ir, ya que se estaba encargando de ello, ella me miro y sonrió al darse cuenta de que la miraba.

No te preocupes, cuando salgas de aquí te tengo una gran sorpresa. Estoy segura que te encantara el lugar a donde iras – menciono sonriendo – mañana ya te podrás ir sin problema, vendré a buscarte con las personas a tu cargo en la tarde, por ahora relájate.

Solo me quedaba confiar en ella. Mi última esperanza, aunque si mi yo del pasado me escuchara seguro estaría desconfiando de mi decisión, pero creo que no pasara nada, si ella quisiera deshacerse de mí ya lo hubiera echo hace mucho.

xXx

Desperté temprano en la mañana y ordene mis cosas para irme en la tarde. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, no podía parar de pensar en lo que pasaría al día siguiente, tenía esperanza de que mi situación mejorara después de todo lo que había pasado, realmente lo deseaba, solo quedaba esperar y ver lo que me preparaba el futuro.

Al pasar el mediodía escuche el cómo golpeaban la puerta para avisar de su llegada, resulta que eran Ursula y Crox quien me acompañaron hasta que viniera Akko y me dieran el permiso para irme. Conversamos y nos conocimos, bueno, eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo estos últimos días. Abecés siento como que se esfuerzan demasiado en hacer que me caigan bien, tal parece Akko exagero y me empodero como la salvadora de su vida, es verdad que la ayude pero su relato es demasiado exagerado.

Antes de que llegue Akko con los papeles queríamos preguntártelo nosotras personalmente – dijo Ursula acercándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Ya hablamos y de hecho hicimos los papeles sin consultarte, queríamos que te concentraras más en recuperarte y que nos conocieras sin compromiso – le siguió Crox – ¿qué te parece la idea de quedarte con nosotras?

Mi cara de asombro al escucharlas decir que querían hacerse cargo mío se debió de notar mucho ya que se preocuparon, quizás pensaban que la idea no me gustaba ya que demore en contestar, y para no, jamás imagine que se quisieran hacer cargo mío, ellas son muy amables y sé que querían un hijo pero… no sería mejor uno pequeño, en unos años más ya poder ser independiente y no van a disfrutar lo lindo de ver a un hijo crecer.

No haría muy feliz que nos aceptaras. Por ahora será un permiso provisional ya que teníamos poco tiempo y queríamos preguntarte, puedes tomarlo como un tiempo de prueba – Ursula se apresuró al ver que no reaccionaba, se notaba su nerviosismo – si estas conforme te adoptaremos oficialmente y… nosotros te hemos conocido lo suficiente como para saber que te queremos en nuestras vidas, pero también entendemos que puedes no estar conforme, por lo que nos gustaría que lo pensaras.

No es que este desconforme, quiero decir, ustedes me agradan mucho… pero están seguras, pueden buscar un niño más pequeño para cuidar.

Sí, estamos seguras – dijeron ambas, esboce una sonrisa que las dejo más que contenta, después de eso charlamos y me dijeron donde viviría, me preguntaron si quería cambiarme de colegio entre otras trivialidades.

La espera fue corta y Akko apareció con papeles en mano con su característica sonrisa, ofendida por no esterarla para contarle sobre mis nuevos tutores.

Me ayudaron con mis pocas cosas y me llevaron a mi nuevo hogar, un apartamento muy cómodo en un buen punto de la ciudad, me imagino que debió costarles mucho. Me mostraron mi habitación entre algunas otras cosas que debía de saber.

Puede que sea un poco brusco decirte esto pero – se contaba que Ursula no sabía el cómo abordar dicho tema sin ofenderme lo que me pareció gracioso – no queremos que trabajes más en ese lugar, es más. Queremos que solo te concentres en tus estudios, no dejaremos que nada te falte.

No pude evitar reírme y las tres me quedaron viendo raro, solo vasto que les dijera el porqué de mi trabajo y solo vi una mancha negra abalanzarse hacia mí. Akko se tiro sobre mi mientras lloraba y decía cuan locura se le ocurría, era muy pegajosa pero me agradaba, quien diría que ese encuentro, en ese puente terminaría haciendo que mi mida diera un giro de 180°

-…

LostNeko120: Akko tiene 16, pero tiene un permiso especial según las leyes de algunos estados de estados unidos, que es donde está ubicada la historia. Sobre cuando actualiza…

Me gustaría saber eso a mí también, estaba un poco complicada con los tiempos y no podía estar más de quince min concentrada en esto entre el estudio y trabajo. Pero tengo una semana libre y voy a aprovechar para escribir.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Pues aquí les dejo un nueve cap y para no perder la costumbre aclaro que todos los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores

xXx

Han pasado una semana desde que me mude a mi nuevo hogar y ha sido como un sueño, mi única preocupación es tener buenas notas en clase. Si unos meses antes venia alguien y me decía que mi única preocupación en el futuro seria esa me hubiera echado a reír en su cara.

A pesar de que me ofrecieron el cambiar de escuela decidí seguir en la misma pensando que sería una molestia para ellas. Además que podría entorpecer mis notas, unos días después de mudarme descubrir que tuvieron que pasar muchas dificultades para tener un permiso especial que les permitía tenerme, es decir, no es que se pueda conseguir de la noche a la mañana una autorización para ser tutor de un menor y con eso me pregunto el cómo diablos algunos padres de acogida pueden tener esos permisos.

Resulta que tanto Akko como Ursula tenían algunos contactos que las ayudaron y eso me hace preguntar ¿Qué tanta influencia puede tener Akko? Quiero decir, si omites su actitud muy infantil se nota que proviene de una familia de buena posición pero que tanta influencia pueden tener.

Miro de reojo lo que está haciendo Akko y la veo acostada en la cama boca arriba, con los pies apoyados en la pared mientras lee un manga que tanto les gusta, desde que me mude a esta nueva casa no ha pasado ni un día que no venga a visitarme. Sé que se encariño conmigo, en especial, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntas en el hospital pero no pensé que vendría sin falta todos los días.

\- Dime Akko – comencé a hablar sin apartar la mirada de mis libros – entiendo que estés agradecida por lo que hice aquel día pero, no crees que ya pagaste ese favor y con creces.

Ella aparto su mirada del manga y me miró fijamente, se acomodó en la cama postrando una posición más cómoda.

\- Si la razón del porque quiero ayudarte fuera solo por ese día, no me hubiera preocupado tanto – se levantó y se acercó a mi mientras sostenía mi mirada, sostuvo mi mano y con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación pronuncio las palabras que me dejaron con muchos sentimientos encontrados – te quiero Diana, y quiero que seas muy feliz.

\- Pero ya lo soy – dije intentando que mi corazón vuelva a la normalidad, no sé si fue a causa de los últimos acontecimientos o por el hecho de que mi vida ha mejorado gracias a ella. Seguro es por la emoción de estar agradecida, después de todo le debo todo lo que tengo.

\- Lo sé. Pero quiero que seas más – se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, sus ojos me tenían cautivada y no podía hacer nada, por un momento pensé que iba a pasar algo irremediable pero se escuchó el golpetear de la puerta.

Akko frunció el ceño y se añejo notoriamente enojada, ambas vimos a Ursula entrar con algo para comer. Esta al ver el repentino mal humor de Akko pregunto qué pasaba sin entender muy bien el porqué de su mal humor.

Estábamos en la mesa comiendo, realmente me parecía muy raro tener mi tiempo solo para mí, solo el preocuparme por mis estudios y nada más. El no tener que cocinar para personas con las que no me llevaba bien o trabajar en un lugar poco recomendado para poder darles de comer a los más pequeños, el no tener que preocuparme si pasara algo en la noche o si alguno de los chicos o ese hombre tendrá un ataque violento contra mí o los más pequeños. Era realmente relajante estar así, si hace unos meces atrás alguien viniera y me diría que en el futuro estaría así, muy probable me le hubiera reído en la cara y le diría que fuera a un especialista a tratarse.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me hablaban hasta que sentí una mano que toco gentilmente mi antebrazo, al levantar mi mirada dirigiéndola a la persona que había generado dicha acción me di cuenta que me miraba un poco preocupada.

-Disculpa, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos – le dije mientras me disculpaba con la mirada esperando que no se ofendiera.

\- Te decía si interrumpí algo importante hoy – dijo algo preocupada –es raro que Akko ponga mala cara.

\- ¡Akko puso mala cara! – De repente salto Crox sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando – ¿qué les hiciste? – pregunto a forma de broma.

\- Es por eso que le estoy preguntando… no tengo ni idea – menciono Ursula mientras se acomodaba los lentes y fruncía el ceño intentando saber el que había hecho mal.

\- Quizás interrumpiste su momento romántico – nuevamente bromeo.

Al escuchar eso detengo el tenedor que se dirigía a mi boca con comida y el recuerdo de unos segundos antes que Ursula interrumpiera vino a mi mente, un calor recorrió mi rostro y ambas me quedaron viendo sorprendida y exclamando un ¡en serio! Al unísono.

Un rubor se asomó a mi rostro y no podía hacer más que girar mi rostro al momento que me preguntaban al respecto, parecía que Crox se deleitaba el hacerme sufrir y ponerme incomoda, estoy pensando que se está volviendo su deporte favorito y quiere tener todos los records.

xXx

Estuve tan cerca, si no hubiera sido porque Ursula entro en ese momento seguro…

Al recordar no pudo hacer más que rodar en la cama riendo de la emoción mientras un rubor adornaba su cara.

"Y lo mejor de todo es que parece no estar en contra"

Se levantó y recorrió la habitación para llegar a un escritorio, encendió la computadora y se puso a buscar información en ella, quería tener, estaba preparando una sorpresa pero quería que diana se adaptara primero a su nuevo estilo de vida. Después de todo solo había pasado poco tiempo desde que se había mudado con las chicas. Por lo que habían comentado ellas estaban encantadas con Diana, se estaban llevando muy bien y eso me hacía muy feliz y sabía que con un poco de paciencia Diana correspondería.

"Solo se paciente" me repetía una y otra vez, no quería que mi poca paciencia me jugara en contra.

Al pensar en ella no pude hacer más que emocionarme, el amor me pego muy duro en esta ocasión. Seguí tecleando en la computadora para dejar todo listo.

….

Con eso concluimos el capítulo que estaba listo desde hace dos semanas pasada pero se me perdió por dejarlo en un pendrive :v


End file.
